1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile electrical connector, particularly to an automobile electrical connector having light indication of electrical connection.
2. Background of the Invention
Currently, electrical sockets are extensively provided in automobiles for electrical connections of smoking device, vacuum cleaner, air compressor, mobile communication, etc. For example, a connector has the shape similar to a smoking device for mating with the electrical socket. The connector has an elongated housing insertable to the electrical socket. An electrical circuit is provided in the housing, which connects with the electrical socket by a biasing spring and a contact spring for electrical connection. However, electrical contact area therebetween is so long that it is through a long way that the elongated housing inserts to the electrical socket for the contact spring contacting a terminal of the electrical socket. Moreover, users cannot see if electrical connection is successful. For example, a mobile phone is expected to be charging via the electrical socket, but in fact fails to be electrically connected to the electrical socket, which is often troublesome.
Additionally, an elongated housing of a conventional automobile electrical connector is ejection shaped of the same material. The quality of the electrical connector is limited by the shaping technology and material cost, and appearance thereof is also affected.
The main objective of this invention is to provide an automobile electrical connector having light indication for electrical connection between an electrical socket and a connector of an electrical device.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an automobile electrical connector having a replaceable ornamental panel, which provides different assembly structure and improves appearance of the electrical connector without limitation of shaping technology.
The automobile electrical connector is featured of an opening opposite to a contact end for electrical connection. A circuit board corresponds to the opening and electrically connects with a lighting block, which connects with power for light indication of electrical connection.
At least one photic panel is formed on the elongated housing and corresponds to the opening for transmitting light.
A light emission panel is provided between the photic panel and the opening for enlarging light area upon the photic panel.